


see and be seen

by asexuelf



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Bullying, Crushes, Drabble, Injury, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Even when Travis' eyes don't work, he still finds them drawn to the blue boy.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	see and be seen

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw it's been a hot minute. i'm not big into sally face anymore (boy did that hyperfixation come and go in a blaze of glory xD), but i found this and fixed it up
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Ouch, ouch,  _ ouch-! _

He groans, fighting against covering his eye as he leans over the eye flushing station. Of course,  _ of course,  _ something bad had to happen today. And to think - he'd actually been enjoying his afternoon for once.

With a wobbly sigh, Travis lets the water do its thing, blinking rapidly against the flow. Leave it to his science teacher to pair him up with  _ Reggie freakin' Williams _ , the most notorious bully in the school. And leave it to Reggie to see Travis' turning over a new leaf as the perfect excuse to  _ splash chemicals in his eye. _ Ugh.

By now, he should just give up on trying to be happy. Somehow, though, he finds that he can't.

At least the flushing station is in an adjoining room and not the actual classroom, so he doesn't have to do this with an audience. Hunched over like a dog lapping out of a muddy puddle… He couldn't handle the embarrassment.

"Travis?"

Aaand so much for no audience. He tenses at the familiar voice, but doesn't turn his head. "Hey, Sally."

He couldn't hear Sal entering the room over the flushing station, but now he can hear his shoes squeaking against the linoleum floor as he approaches. They're the usual blue converse today, Travis already knows, and they're paired with a pair of dark, torn jeans, with some layered shirts completing the look. Although he tries not to stare too obviously, Travis finds himself a little obsessed with the blue boy beside him. He can't help but pay attention to whatever the other boy is doing, whether that be the clothes that he wears or the little doodles he draws during class or-

"Are you alright?" Sal asks.

Or that voice, always so quiet behind the mask. 

It's a different mask today - this one's painted almost like a masquerade mask, white paint on black material. It's a cool design; he wishes they were close enough that he could ask Sal where he got it. He wishes they were close enough that he could make a mask for Sal himself. Not that he'd be any good at it, but he'd do it if it meant Sal being happy.

"...Hello? Are you listening?"

"Um," Travis finds himself suddenly aware once more of how awkward he must look, bent over the short fountain. And he wasn't even listening. God, he's such a dork. "Sorry. What?"

Thankfully, Sal doesn't sound upset. "I said that Reggie's a real jerk. And… I asked you if you're okay. It's messed up that he did that."

"Yeah. It is." Finally, Travis straightens, drying his eye with his own long-sleeve shirt. He thinks he got most of the chemicals out. It doesn't hurt anymore, mostly. "I'm okay. Sucks he got me in the good eye, though."

With his left eye bleary from the chemicals and his right eye blurry from his old injury, it's way harder to see than usual. He squints at Sal, but the  _ Urine Bear _ band logo on his shirt is hard to make out and the detailed lace pattern around his eyes are just white blobs. He can barely make out the lines between the black and white stripes of Sal's undershirt.

Travis huffs a sigh. "Actually, would you help me out? I think I have some eyedrops in my bag…"

"Oh! Yeah. Be right back."

The blurry colors that make up Sal move back into the classroom, leaving Travis to his thoughts.

Maybe by the time he gets back, Travis can figure out how to act less like a geek.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading 💖


End file.
